


Memories of Sunset

by SomeGoodSheith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Season 6 Spoilers, Set After Season 6, as always I love to give sheith the rest they deserve, krolia is a sweet mother, setting - back on earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 03:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14968100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeGoodSheith/pseuds/SomeGoodSheith
Summary: Back on Earth, Keith, Shiro and Krolia settle in the old shack for a while.Krolia gives them some space to talk things over, and the two find that it's exactly what they need.





	Memories of Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Season 6 officially killed me. I needed to let out some fluff after everything that happened. So there you go.

Going back to Earth felt like a surreal dream. 

That's what it felt like to all of them, but more than anyone else among his friends, Keith felt so in the most intense way. For a long time, he thought he had nothing back on Earth. He had no reason to go back, at the time - he had no family, Shiro was gone and his father's old house was only a means of shelter before he would have found the clues that he needed in order to find the answers he yearned for. 

Now, he had much more than answers. 

The others went back to their families. Pidge and Matt took Allura, Coran and Romelle with them - since their father knew everything, they could be safe with the Holts until they all begin to take action. 

Earth could wait with the saving for another day or two. After everything they went through, they all needed rest. 

Shiro, most of all. 

 

*

 

The lions stayed just by the shack, hidden underneath the cloaking device Pidge had added to all of them in order to keep them away from human prying eyes. 

Inside the wooden house, after cleaning the place and tidying it up, Shiro had already gone to sleep in Keith's bedroom, while Keith himself stayed, for now, with Krolia in the living room. The two talked quietly, comfortably - they gained the pleasure of each other's company when they spent two years isolated together. 

Just for that, Keith was grateful. 

“... It's so strange to be back,” he said. “And if I feel like that, I can only imagine what you feel.”

Krolia hummed with a subtle nod. “It is strange. Until now, I could only dream of coming back. This place, like you saw yourself… has many memories in it.”

Looking directly at his mother, Keith's eyes sparkled in the late afternoon light that came from one of the windows. “Yeah,” he whispered. “When everything's over… I'll take you to see dad.”

When she replied, her voice was filled with emotion - more than she had ever shown before. “I would very much appreciate that.”

The silence between them was natural, welcomed. Each of them had their own memories from this place, memories they had shared and talked and ached over. Memories none of them would be able to forget. 

A while passed until Keith spoke again. “I'll get Shiro over here on the couch. You can have the bedroom for the night,” he said. “It'll be more comfortable for you -”

“No. It's okay,” she said, smiling softly at her son. “I can manage in the living room.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. The two of you need it more than I do. Besides, I need to keep an eye on the lions.”

Keith licked his lips and nodded. He wouldn't argue;despite wanting to be polite to his mother and let her have the more comfortable part of the small house, Shiro needed it more than any of them. “Thank you,” he said, giving and receiving a tender smile. 

“Keith. You should have some rest as well. You have been through just as much hardship.”

He looked at her for a small while and nodded. “I'll see you later, mom,” he finally said, and with that, made his way to the other room. 

 

*

 

Shiro was fast asleep on what used to be the bed of Keith's parents. 

The sight of him was peaceful, for a change. Calm. 

Beautiful. 

His whitened hair was brighter in Earth's light. His body was lax, chest rising and falling in feathery breaths. His lips were slightly parted, giving way to the air in and out of him. 

His missing arm was teasing Keith's view, along with the memory of the way it was lost. It pinched his heart, and made him bite his lower lip. 

But it wasn't his Shiro who made him do what he did. Even if he used to have a small amount of him inside, the Shiro that fought him, that threatened him and tore his heart out, was a clone. 

It's  _ his _ Shiro now, in front of him. 

“Keith?” the whisper barely reached him, yet made him blink and gasp all the same. He could feel something wet trailing down his cheeks; he didn't realize it, until now. 

“Shiro…” he huffed, walking from the entrance of the room to sit by Shiro's feet. “You - you should go back to sleep. You need as much rest as you can get now, before we go on our mission.”

Despite the words, the one armed man sat up and leaned his back against the wall behind him. “You need rest too.”

“It's okay. I'm fine. Just -”

A touch of Shiro's thumb on Keith's right cheek silenced him instantly. At first the touch was smooth and warm, wiping away the tears that fell before, but when it reached the center and trailed down a certain line, he could feel a slight sting and roughness between them. He held his breath as a result, and watched the other man focusing his eyes on the side of his face. 

“I'm sorry,” the soft tone cut through the air, despite its delicacy. “I'm so sorry, Keith. About everything. It's all my fault.”

Keith's eyes widened, still wet, his new tears now hanging on the edges. Within seconds, Shiro's peacefulness was gone, replaced with a much darker atmosphere - guilt, shame and sorrow. 

It was unacceptable. 

“No,” the younger man protested, “it wasn't your fault. You were stuck in the black lion. You couldn't have done anything -”

“But it was my body that was cloned. It was my voice that said all those…  _ awful _ things. You said so yourself. I tried to kill you - I -”

“Shiro,” now it was Keith's tone that stopped the other man from continuing, as he put his hands on both of Shiro's shoulders. “I said that when I was confused and angry. But I realized very fast… That it wasn't you. That they did something to you. It was all on them, Shiro, and everything they put you through. It was… it was my fault that I didn't notice sooner.”

Shiro let out a breath and shook his head. “You didn't know. How could you know?”

“Because I know you. I know you better than anyone, and… I should've sensed something.”

At that, Shiro finally gave way to a small smile. “You do know me. And I know you. You did everything in your power to protect me, even my clone.”

“I'll never give up on you, Shiro. Just like you promised to never give up on me. Clone or not, I didn't want to let you go.” As Keith leaned into the gentle touch of the bigger palm against his face, he himself slid his hands to cup each of Shiro's cheeks. “Please… don't blame yourself for everything that happened. None of this was your fault. Okay? I'll say it a thousand times if I have to.”

When silence settled between them, Keith leaned in and rested his forehead against the other's. “The most important thing is that you're here now,” he later continued to whisper, “that you're finally back with me.”

Shutting his eyes, Shiro let out another breath. “It's so good to be back,” he said with the same tone. 

“Don't leave me again.” 

“I won't. I promise.”

Keith found after a small while that his breaths were too heavy, and the tingling of his tears came back along with them. Between them, he could hear Shiro softly hushing him, holding him closer than before as he slid his hand behind the younger man's neck. 

“Shiro…”

“Yes?”

“In… In the fight against the clone I… I said something to him. Something that's meant for you.”

Finally, Shiro's eyes opened. He found that Keith looked back at him, his eyes so big and beautiful and captivating. “What was it?”

“... I love you. You're my brother, and I love you.”

At that moment, it was Shiro's turn to feel his eyes sting. Hearing those words made his heart race for a whole new reason. 

“So you…” he gulped, “love me like you'd love your brother?”

Keith's smile widened and tilted his head. A small chuckle escaped him before he pressed his lips to Shiro's in a kiss that at first was so delicate, and became deeper as the seconds went by. His tongue slid over the other's mouth until it opened, and let it lick its way inside. 

When they breathlessly pulled apart, a trail of saliva remained between them, as if not wanting the to part at all. 

“Does that answer your question?” Keith whispered, wiping each of their lips with his thumb. 

Shiro found himself in a loss of words, blushing so hard that his face felt hot. He nodded, dumbfounded, with his greyish-brown eyes widening as they watched the other. 

“I love you, Shiro,” the younger man repeated. “More than I can ever say.”

A smile spread on the one armed man, so sincere and beautiful. He pulled Keith closer by pressing his hand to the small of his back, until he could feel the other's forehead against the curve of his neck and their torsos warmly squeezed together. “I love you too,” he replied. He had never said anything truer than this. 

 

*

 

A few hours later, Krolia knocked on their door. “Keith, Shiro. I know it's late but made dinner, do you -”

Her words were cut when her eyes fell on the view of the two men sleeping comfortably, with Shiro sitting up against the wall and Keith leaning on his chest. All she could hear were soft exhales. 

She kept her glance on them just for a moment longer. The twilight cast the last of the sunset’s beams, painting the room in deep, warm colors. 

A smile played on her face tenderly as she closed the door and let them be. 

They deserve that much. 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the lack of publishing lately! I'm working on something pretty big, and hopefully I'll manage to get on with it soon :d   
> I might collect a series of drabbles I for prompts on tumblr though.   
> Have a great night everyone :) as always I'd love to hear your thoughts on my work~


End file.
